<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daisy chains by asmileyoucouldbottle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241024">daisy chains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle'>asmileyoucouldbottle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daisy Chaining, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, just two babes in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Luna are spending a fall day in the forest, Hermione reading, and Luna making daisy chains for the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>daisy chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna carefully strung the daisy stems together. She squinted, holding the link up to Hermione’s face. Deeming it long enough, she secured the ends and placed it on Hermione’s head. </p><p>Hermione looked up, curious. The blond pointed to the crown on her own head. “Now we match!”</p><p>The former beamed, her dark skin lighting up like the sun. Luna thought about how lovely she looked, lying on a blanket in the grass, surrounded by white daisies,  fallen ruby leaves, and beautiful Fall trees. Her new crown made her look like a princess. Luna knew Hermione would rather be a Mistress of Magic than princess though, rather earn her position of power than be born into it. But that didn’t stop Luna from thinking the thought.</p><p>Luna leaned down to peck the newly crowned’s nose, before continuing to pick the flowers. When she had a good handful, Luna sat down beside Hermione. Humming mindlessly, she swept the dark, puffy hair over to one shoulder and began to braid. Frequently she’d stop to add a flower.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Hermione’s voice was fond as she attempted to turn her head, but Luna guided her to face forward again. </p><p>“I’m braiding flowers into your hair.” She responded brightly. </p><p>Hermione smiled as she turned around to look at the other girl. “You’re adorable.”</p><p>Luna blushed, and leaned forward to brush a kiss on Hermione’s forehead. The girl lifted her hand to the back of Luna’s head, and kissed her sweetly. Luna thought she tasted of sunshine and scarves, storytime and Fall.  A bright orange leaf fell in her hair. Luna leaned back, and reached to pick the leaf out of Hermione’s hair.</p><p>“Don’t want to get nargles.” Luna cautioned, picking another leave out of her hair.</p><p>Hermione smothered a grin as she lifted a leaf out of the other girl’s hair. Luna could see that her little sayings no longer irked the girl, in fact, they seemed to endear her. Luna was almost certain Hermione still didn’t believe they existed, but she was used to her beliefs not being taken seriously. Hermione respected her ideas and thoughts, and that was what mattered most. </p><p>“Can you please turn around so I can finish?”</p><p>Hermione obeyed, and Luna tied off the braids with a stem. Luna admired her handiwork, and the girl whom’s hair she had braided.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.” Luna said, voice lilting and soft, like a petal upon the air. Hermione’s smile warmed her whole face, and she adjusted Luna’s crown. </p><p>“So are you.” She replied, matter-of-fact. Like this was something known to all and unquestionable. Luna’s heart swelled, and she returned to the daisies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>